


Godzilla vs Kong, Battle for survival

by Bearsofthewest



Category: Godzilla - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: It's been six years since the battle with the Mutos,Godzilla has been spotted with an interesting change that causes the WOFP to call to action to be rid of this. To fight fire with fire, you need a monster to fight a monster . Read and review.





	1. Chapter 1

Is he a force a nature? Is he a mad experiment of mankind? A mistake? A predator?

Godzilla inhales through his nose as the saltwater goes through his throat into lungs that take in both oxygen and radiation. He was the cleaner of mankind's mess. Like spilled chemicals that clean a surface ,he takes the radiation from the sea ,both old and new radiation.

Wounds of pass battles scar him from his snout ,over his left eye and chest.

First Mutos , then -

Amber eyes snap open as movement of water.

Only stopping when the scent was ... intriguing.

vgchvhgghvg

When Godzilla was found with another smaller but the same of his species, WOFP was called for a meeting.

The president (not blonde)stood from his seat and called everyone to look up front.

"Six years ago at a nuclear plant in Japan that was being observed by American scientists. It had awaken a creature."

A picture of the male MUTO appeared on the screen.

"Shortly after this M.U.T.O appeared , it had attack Hawaii . Causing Godzilla to a merge from the depths of the Pacific Ocean."

A picture of Godzilla appearing on the shore of Hawaii was put on the screen.

"After that short incounter with Godzilla , the male Muto flew away to the west coast. Along with this the female had a merge."

The destruction of Las Vegas was shown next.

"With this they all meet in one city , causing millions injured and billions of dollars worth of damage."

"Now after this destruction of public land." He turn to the screen. "We have a much more serious problem at hand."

The next slide showed Godzilla, resting in a patch of trees , curled around a more lizard like monster. A female monster...

"From what our sources have told female has had a high built up of radiation inside her abdomen."

The leader of an African country (So sorry I just can't think of anything right now.) spoke up,with a very thick accent spoke." You don't mean."

The president nodded and on the next slide was a X-ray vision of the two goliaths. In the abdomen of the female was very small but noticeable circles.

"She is with children."

The room exploded with comments of other languages.

"What are we to do with them?!"

The president raised his hand for silence and all went quiet.

"Leaders of the world , I would like you to meet Captain James." An elderly man step forward with a cane to help with his limp.

" Hello... I may have something for you and it has to do with HIM."

The screen change to a very dated picture. A shadow of a beast. A beast of an ape as tall as the female Muto.

"Let's also be said, he was a teenager when this was taken."

What is up guys this is going to be fun to do so stick with me for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla pulled himself from the ocean with a whale , that had a high radiation level, in his jaws. He stomped through the jungle trees with the natives animals sounds quieting a bit. He roared through his jaws a low toned roar. He got to a shoulder of a mountain, before a roar answer back to him.

His spikes shifted as he pull back his shoulders to roar a bit louder.

He goes over the mountain shoulder to see the she...monster that has caught his giant heart. He grunted as he marched to her.

She was a monster much like himself. Give or take a few millennium. She had been in hibernation when a oiling company decided to start drilling into her tail.

On the human news the next day, they talked about a oiling rig set a blaze by an accident.

Her name by human standards is Zilla.

Her spikes were blue green compare to his own.

He laid down to give her the whale which she gladly accepted ,rubbing her head under the older predator's chin. Godzilla's tail swipe the mountain range as the male purred enjoying his female's presence.

The humming of a helicopter could be heard. Zilla laid her head down to eat the whale, Godzilla on the other hand turn his head to the helicopter concluding that it wasn't worth the trouble.

Godzilla let out a low roar as a warning before laying his head down to bask the sun. Zilla had already curled around herself but had moved to an overhang only leaving her head out.

-/-

The World Organization for Peace Officer Yaguchi Rando(had to) walked down the hallway with Captain James.

With a very thick Japanese accent , Yaguchi questioned the captain about this 'Kong'.

"How exactly do you know if this 'Kong' that you speak of will actually be able to take on Godzilla? A beast that has taken on two other monsters and that -"

The Captain interrupted the officer with the tap of his cane on the floor.

"Now we don't have to talk about those fresh wounds now do we." The captain continued walking down the hall with Yaguchi thinking about how rude Americans are.

-/-

Godzilla growled as a flutter of wings came to his elvish like ears. Mothra landed a with a hum. Zilla roar out of annoyance but didn't really move as Mothra and Godzilla did have some badblood but they weren't attacking each other.

"Godzilla."

Zilla finally came to her feet at the voices walking from the head of the giant moth. The two giants watch as two twin fairies appear in a yellow glow.

They are in Japanese shrine clothing with matching short hairstyle. They bow to the two kaijus, Godzilla nodded.

"Godzilla we have heard of humans that want to destroy your mate." The two simultaneously said at the same time. Godzilla growled and Zilla roared in distress.

Mothra gave out an warning to the two kaijus.

"And also your offsprings!" At this note the echo over the mountains stretched out to the sea of a rage fill papa kaiju.

"Mothra says that she will protect your offspring as you had protect hers." The ancient kaiju looked backed to the moth.

"But she also says that if harm comes to innocent humans from you two, then she will come for your mate and offsprings."

Godzilla just simply nodded as Zilla leaned up against the king.

-/-

Out in pacific near South America laid miles and miles of clouds cover ,all surrounding an island. On a cliff stood a giant. A giant with amber eyes and scars laid all over the beast body. It tilted its head to a far off sound.

Breathed in and let out a bit roar all the while hitting its chest.

-/-

On Mars a golden dragon head rose to attention looking towards the far off planet.

Rising to its stubby short legs two more heads came to look at the far off planet. Expanding its wings to the farthest they can stretch ,letting at a scream in each mouth .

It started flapping its golden wings , jumping up at sonic speed. Heading straight towards earth.

-/-

Yaguchi was organizing his papers when a string in the back of his head started. He pinched his nose ,his eyes closed.

When he opened them again only to jump in his seat at the sight before him.

The twin fairies had appear in front of him.

"What-... who are you!?" Was all the Japanese could say before he pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaguchi woke up with a throb in his head. He puts a hand on the desk with his papers , disorganized all over the desk. He held his head as he got back in his seat ,closing his eyes . Not even a minute later he heard his name, making him shot his eyes open.  
" Mr. Rando ?"  
He shot up once again out of his seat , knocking over his cold coffee. He had expected it to shatter on the rug and spill everywhere. It had just...froze.  
Yaguchi had turn back to the two fairies that stood on his desk. They had their hands in a pray position. He looked back at the mug full of coffee as the liquid that was near spilling, lean back in and the mug floated back on his desk. He looked back at the twins , both surprised and shocked  
"Who are you ?"  
The fairies look to each other and simply simled at the agent.  
"We are fairies of fairy island."  
"Fairy ...island ?"

"Yes Mr. Rando."  
The twins step over a stray pen and moved to look at a paper. Looking down the two shook their heads at what they saw type on the paper.  
"Godzilla will be furious if he ever knew it was his homeland that was trying to destroy his future."  
The Japanese man eyes widen ,he held his head and sit back in his chair. Looking at the fairies like they were crazy psychos.  
"Godzilla? As in The Godzilla!? The mo-Kaiju that is currently the king of them all."  
The twins smiled while nodding.  
" Godzilla is a very generous king as only appearing when humanity needs him. But he is also a very tempered King."  
The fairies pointed at the picture that held the most important subject on the attack against the kaiju king.  
"This King is going to have trouble if he dares come near Zilla while Godzilla is with her." The fairies look down at the blurred picture of the giant that look to be at least eight stories high./p  
" If this king comes then war will come onto humanity and all they hold dear."  
Yaguchi was leaning forward in his seat with elbows on his knees ,thumbs under his chin and folded infront of his nose.  
"What do you need me to do to help?"  
The fairies look at each other before speaking once more.

" Such is fate is the one you crave , humans make their mistakes and try to fix them. You can fix this mistake before it happens."  
Yaguchi look at the twins and said in a very concern politic way.  
"But what - How-"

He shot his eyes towards to the door when his assistant came with more papers.  
"I have the new orders for you , ." The American young man said.  
Yaguchi was about say something but he glance back the fairies .  
They had vanished.  
In their place is a small stone the size of a coin. With the symbol of fairy island.

Zilla panted ,laying on her side ,belly sticking out of place by a bit. Her scales were starting to heat a bit to much for her liking. The night air of the tropic island helped little as it was the hotter season and not the rainy season.  
The she-Kaiju look towards the mountain top shoulder that would lead out sea and hoped her mate would come back soon.  
She let at a roar that turn into a whimper. This happen two more times. After several minutes it happened again and again.  
After an hour Zilla look down to the base of her tail to only give a very please and pleasure fill rumble.  
Moving her snout and rolling each egg at that came into the makeshift nest that she and the kaiju king had made. Each egg was a dull vanilla color with light tan stripes.  
The eggs were a good twenty feet in diameter and seventeen feet tall.  
The holy trio was what she looking at.  
The heirs to this planet.  
She curled around her eggs and patiently wait for her mate to take her spot in guarding their offspring.

Control center section that was in charge of keeping an eye on the female were all tired.  
The one that was just receiving new footage that was over the island looked on dully but their eyes widen at the computer monitor.  
Zilla had change positions and didn't look like she was expecting any more.  
"Ah Shit."  
-/-/

Captain James woke up from his sleep as he got a phone call.

'I'm getting to old for this new tech.'  
Picking up the phone he answered the call.  
"Hello captain James ,It seems we have to act quicker than expected." There was some shuffling and shouting in the background.  
"A driver will be over shortly and will take you the nearest airport to get to the ship."  
"The old man nodded and simply laid back down after the call had ended.  
"I'm getting way to old for this shit."


	4. Chapter 4

The spikes shuffled on the female kaiju as Zilla breathed in and out deeply after an exhausting night and morning air wasn't really helping. Zilla lifted her head and yawned before stretching out her limbs before going back into her former position. Amber eyes looked back towards the newly exposed eggs.

She sniff at them before nudging them closer to her body. She was about to go back and enjoy the sun in her slumber before the familiar scent came from the winds.

Lifting her head ,she looked towards the horizon and growled. A humming sound filled the air. A human machine came into view. Inhaling and the heat was about to be shot at the humans but a thought came to the soon-to-be-mother.

Was it really worth the trouble?

Zilla tilted her head before she got up and laid over her eggs like a mother hen. Mothra would protect hers and Godzilla offspring, so why not just follow instinct and protect her offsprings and not go to offense. Her tail curled around her base as she watch the helicopter fly over head.

Not today ya filthy humans.

-/-

Godzilla had his head just over the surface like a crocodile looking towards a power plant.

The area was warm , warmer than it should be. He breathed in the water and exhale . Funny he felt more ... powerful. Not like a major power boost but enough to get the king's attention.

This was a Nuclear power plant .

Godzilla sunk back into the ocean and watch from below .

The ocean had been his home for many centuries, at least sixty million years. The times have change. The dinosaurs that use to walk the earth have died and mammals have taken over.

Godzilla nearly grunted in laughter at the cruel irony that it was. The fact that the dinosaurs that he use to watch from hatching to adult have died and are now no more than ghost that haunt the air as leftovers from human activities.

He really didn't like humans when it came to that. Taking and taking , rarely ever giving back. In this world , he wishes he could just have monsters rule and humans be on a different planet.

Swimming away from the nuclear plant he came across an interesting kaiju.

The two circle each other for a minute , the water pushing around them with sea creatures moving in front and behind them.

Godzilla grunted in greetings, the other nodded.

The two exchange through some roars and grunts ,even a few snorts. The king kaiju tilted his head at what he was hearing.

The monster came from an island. Godzilla watch as it swims with its tail and two clawed feet. The monster explained how it was only a few decades old and had gone into hiding.

Godzilla growled and ask if humans were behind it, the scars that showed a pattern all over its body.

The kaiju whimpered and shook its head.

The kaiju had many scars ,like himself with a scar over his eye, bits of his tails bones were shown and he has a large chunk of muscle missing on his left limb. Who ... what could be so cruel to this young kaiju that was new to the world.

Godzilla filled with rage and the younger monster swam a bit away cause of the increase in temperature.

Godzilla swam upwards to the surface and the younger monster slowly followed.

Breaking the surface , the king of the monsters let out a furious roar.

-/-

The whole team that was following Godzilla watch the kaiju that was roaring . A person that was taking notes of each action that Godzilla took recorded of what just happened before calling for an assistant to send word to the head of the operation.

Yaguchi watch on from the railing that was above the main operation room. He watch the king of the monsters before looking to his hand. Rotating the small stone in his hand before closing it into a fist and looking back to the Goliath.

-/-

Godzilla turn back and had wanted to know what or at least where exactly he was from.

The monster had grunted out a very simple name that fit him well with the skeleton like pattern.

'Skull'

Godzilla tilted his head and nodded before sinking back into the deeps of the ocean. Skull look after the huge kaiju before going in the opposite direction. Not really knowing what exactly the huge Kaiju was .

Two weeks later

Skull was about three hundred miles or so in the deeps off the coast of Vietnam when deja vu struck him. Surfacing for a short moment ,looking towards a thicket of clouds before going back under.

No way in hell was he heading back to that place.

He watch from below at the ship that was heading straight towards the thicket and knew something was up. Thinking for a moment before swimming away.

-/-

Yaguchi had throw up about three times since getting on the ship to supervise as on deck personnel. He would be mocked from the side lines by Captain James and Yaguchi ,being who he was in his position, was very irritated by the old man's mockery.

James had a smile on his face before it disappeared . Yaguchi look towards at he was looking at. The young man was surprised to see the barrier made of clouds.

A horn was sounded and the anchor was dropped and about a hour later the Japanese man threw up once more. The crew was at work to make sure everything was in order as the rest of the remainin people on deck were called.

A projector was on ,showing as much as it could of the island. Captain James was up front with his cane in hand.

" The clouds are more dangerous than they seem, after this point radio frequencies from the outside will be unable to contact to us. Now I don't know for sure if it will interfere with this updated tech but it's best to know than later."

Some people ,men and women, nodded and Yaguchi had heard some chuckles in the back. Can't really help blame them for laughing at the Captain and his thoughts of today's technology.

Yaguchi didn't like this. After the encounter with the fairies (he was holding the stone in his hand ) , this made it feel so wrong. He had done a little bit of research in the local library as not to seem to he had done it on his computer then the supervisor of the mission would want to know why he was researching the fairies and not Kong and his island.

What he found was... Fascinating.

The fairies were more myth than a legend but after the -

Yaguchi sneezed before going back to his own thoughts.

The fairies were guardians /mentors to both humanity and monsters. Their greatest 'weapon' , not that he would call it that, more like a peacekeeper was the legendary Mothra.

Mothra had appeared shortly after-

Yaguchi tilted his head at was next shown on the screen. It was a monster much like the one that met Godzilla expect well Bigger.

Not sure how in the hell they got the camera to take a picture of the beast at that close range but would have to do.

Skullcrawler is what Captain James had called it.

-/-

Godzilla baked in the sun as he nuzzled at the eggs his mate had laid. His snout touch the surface gently and would barely use any of his massive amount of strength.

Zilla was currently at swimming in the ocean after having to wait on him to come back. She could stay away as long as she want cause he was very content ( damn it I'll fix it later) in staying with the eggs.

These eggs were his future.

He lean away from them for a minute before inhaling.

That familiar buildup of power came before he cut it off.

His tongue came out and licked at each egg. The surface of each one became glossed in saliva. The saliva was coated with a light amount of radiation.

Too much would kill the young ones but to little would leave them in a lose of nutrients.

Nugging them closer together. Godzilla rested his head and drifted off to sleep. Giant amber eyes closing at the sight of his future before darkness came.

A bit of pain came from his eye from the scar that was made by-

Godzilla grunted and scratch at the healed eye.

A small piece of a scale came out . The light shown on it made it shine gold.


	5. Chapter 5

Government had always been a topic and career that Yaguchi loved to hate and love to work for. Yes , a very much complicated relationship with choose of career. After rumors started popping up shortly after the nuclear plant that had collapsed ,thanks to a 'earthquake', Yaguchi started looking in the government system at the tender age of 10.

Now even at 29 years old ,he still have doubts of how government works around the world to keep countries 'stable'.

Walking in the inner bottom decks of the massive ship where the crew,government memebers and army men were not allowed.

Using the little flashlight he had, Yaguchi scan the rows and rows of boxes that were filled with supplies. He stopped after a particularly sound was heard. Standing for a minute ,swaying with the ship when he heard it around him after getting to the box that made the sound . He grabbed the wooden box ,unlatching the lid and opening the box.

In the box laid a case ,noticing its locked(he flurred his brow in frustration at his curiosity streak stopping) , but it was the symbol on the box that caught him.

'Monarch?'

" Well looky here , a young lad who doesn't know any better."

Stiffing up in the shoulders , Yaguchi turned his head to see Captain James.

The elderly man was shaking his head ,very disappointed by the young Japanese man.

Clearing his throat, Yaguchi closed the box and turn completely to the Captain. Yaguchi then spoke.

"Gomen-Sorry ,but knowing what we are doing... I knew something was up but" Glance at the now closed box,before correcting his posture to a more define and confident position." Who is Monach? And -... What are they taking to skull island?"

James looked around before pointing his cane at the box.

"That my friend is what will bring Kong."

Yaguchi was confused at this as James came to his side opening the container once more and opening the case. There in the case was-

Yaguchi stiffed at what he saw. There in the case was four small bazooka rockets. But it was the labels on them that brought chills.

The labels on the mini bazooka rockets said G-Rocket. From what he could tell right then was the sense of danger that came from it.

He looked towards the old captain.

"This a mini atom bomb ,isn't it?!"

James nodded before speaking." Yes."

-/-

The beach was a long stretch before actually reaching the island,making it perfect for this step of the crew that was hired by the government had landed in the morning,orders,had been given shoves and a station leader. Yaguchi had follow behind James watching the masses of workers digging.

This was all part of the plan.

The station leader started with the outline of the digging with soldiers patrolling the groups closer to the island.

James was very pleased with himself , only slightly frowning when a small flock of flying creatures was shot down when going low.

Two days later, the main stage was set. Flamethrower were sent out for final touches as other set up speakers and marksmen were at the ready. The crew that were not part of this next were sent to the secondary ship. Everyone else ,ones on the island at ready to hid and on the ship ready to move.

-/-

Huge amber eyes watch from the distance as the clouds that surround his island like a barrier roll on.

With a huge snort he moved away from the cliff side and more into the island. His paws made the ground let out a thunderous thump and his long arms swing at the side.

It been decades since he last scene humans... why think they would come back now?

His arm hair was dark brown in most places but a few patches were very light shade of brown. Those places were some... burning memories. The king of the island turn his head over his shoulder before heading back inland.

Even through the thick water clouds,he could smell gas.

-/-

Yaguchi was having a lot of second thoughts of this mission.

He lean back and held his head in his hands before coming back forward in almost a prayer position. He needed to think of something but what.

Maybe-

The stone on his pocket was taunting him almost. He dug it out and just-

Looking towards the stone , before going back to thinking. He put his hands down as he lean back. He wanted to think of a different alternative but if they allowed Godzilla's offspring to live then that would mean the nuclear power plants would be more likely targeted by them, but if they kill them then it would be a monster war of Kong being on the main land and Godzilla going into a rage.

Zilla and Mothra would be angry very much so but not as huge as these titians.

"This is very damn stupid."

"Say something?"

Yaguchi shot up into attention at the notation of realizing it was James.

" Not at all Captain." He really need to work on his accent later in the future. Captain James tilted his head.

Before the conversation could continue, an alarm was set off.

"Its time . " James said as he walked out the hallway of the ship to the main deck to give the command to start.

Yaguchi tightens his grip on the stone , before making up his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s the events unfold

Godzilla laid on the shoulder of the mountain ,looking out into the vast ocean. Zilla laid wrapped around the trio of eggs after a three day trip out at sea. The king looked back towards his small family before looking back to the ocean. The eggs are fine. Fine. That's what the kaiju kept thinking as he watch the waves move. Only one more month and little heirs will take breathe in this world.

-/-

Yaguchi knew in less than a minute will be the end of peace for him as the plan got the signal to go.

-/-

Kong was laying on his back before a massive boom was heard throughout the island. Amber eyes open and narrow, huge fangs were shown as the massive ape got to his feet and roared before running to the sound. Who ever dared cause the sound would pay ... dearly. On his way to the sound he fought the skullcrawlers that dare to awaken to the sound.

-/-

-Just a few seconds before.-

The crew on the beach were told to stay as far as they could from the beach when the explosives were set off. Earlier the crew had spread the scent and hid behind the rock formations. Only less than a minute after the bombs were set off did the crew hear a roar that echoed off the rock formations. Some of the crew started to shake, some prayed . About half an hour later did the thundering foot steps got closer and closer till they were deafening,causing the crew to cover their ears. Kong finally came into view, shoulder lifting up and down as his nostrils flared.

Eyes narrowed ,the king of the island looked at the beach. Giant foot prints were made in the sand and fire was blazing on the drift wood. Kong could smell ... a threat. A huge threat to his home. But where was the beast that caused the noise.

-/- The crew gave the signal.

-/-

Yaguchi nodded to the crew on deck. The Captain of the ship started turning the ship as others warned the remaining crew to cover their ears. Yaguchi cringed on the inside as James open the case that was controlling the high volume speakers on top of the ship ,that was slowly turning. The speakers let out the sound that would make Kong follow. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead as Yaguchi knew hell has come.

-/- A roar was heard ,coming from beyond the clouds. Kong let out his own roar before running into the water before swimming in the deeper waters.

-/- Yaguchi ran through the plan again in his head just to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. The start of the plan was setting up a false crime. The thing that made Kong mad and go on a rage was he was disturbed and it had caused an awakening of creatures. So what they did was set a fake crime scene but just kaiju scale.

When Kong was in sight of the radar, the ship was already out of his sight. James had changed the channel from the speakers on deck to the waterproof speakers that divers had set up under the ship. He started to play previous Godzilla calls that Monarch had record over the years since his reappears back in 2014. They had little time to get to Godzilla and the nest .

Yaguchi grab some high definition binoculars to look at Kong. The giant ape seem to be keeping good pace. If this kept up they can get to Godzilla in less than a week.

x

Five days later

Zilla laid on her side on a small deserted island that had no plant life and stretch as long as she did. She been out for at least a day. This being her second time in three weeks away from her precious and fragile eggs. She rolled to her stomach and shook off sand from inbetween her spikes. Night was rolling in and it was time to head back to the nest. She sunk till it was just her signature green spines that stuck out before she made her way home.

x Monarch headquarters

Three teams were in charge of the three separate monsters that were all scattered from each other. The team that was following Zilla mark her speed and the estimated time of arrival. One of the men from the Kong side looked over before jumping his feet and running over to the Zilla's team's tracker.

"Is that the correct route that Zilla is taking?!" The Kong member asked,visually disturbed by the direction and timing Zilla is going.

"Yeah why." The calucation were matching up.

"Shit!" The Kong member grab the map they had used and took it to his table. He match the maps.

"Shit!"

"What is it ! Spit out!"

The Kong member gulped before explaining his findings.

"Kong and Zilla are going to cross each other before Kong even reaches the island!"


End file.
